Naraku No Hana
by MissMewRingo
Summary: Jenny G. is tormented by memories if her horrible past, the only thing she knows is that someone called "Nny" is involved. When she receives a letter from him, she'll find herself learning the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Naraku No Hana

~I own nothing besides Jenny... All rights reserved and that sort of crap~

Chapter 1: World So Cold

"I'm too young to lose my soul/ I'm too young to feel this old/

I'm so alone, I'm left behind/ I feel like I'm losing my mind!"

_-Three Days Grace "World So Cold"_

I'm weightless...floating again... Floating until I hit something. "Ahh...What the heck?" I mutter. I stand up, realizing I'm much smaller than when I went to sleep. I looked around, my eyes feeling much less heavy than they always did.

I saw a soft light ahead of me, thoughts I hadn't had for several years coming to me, _it's late, and I should be asleep. Wait, I don't hear Daddy snoring... what's going on?_ I walked toward the light I could see originating from a small crack in the door ahead of me, pushing on the worn door, its white paint chipping awfully. I looked and saw a boy my age standing over two bodies I could tell were my parents. I gasped sharply, and the boy turned to look at me, "I-I can explain!" it said in a voice I didn't remember belonging to the person I remembered.

I began to cry, falling to the floor and wailing before I screamed "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, NNY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

The boy walked up to me, slapping my face as he hissed at me, "Shut up, you pathetic wench! Friends? HA! The Darkness needs no friends!"

He calmly walked over to the old time, lit, oil lamp, "I guess since I've been 'found out' I may as well finish the job. I was _going_ to be nice and let you live, but I guess that since you know, you should go with them."

The boy smiled darkly as he hurled the lamp to the ground which immediately caught fire. He ran to the open window, and with a final smirk, shut it tightly. I screamed before smoke began to enter my lungs and cause me to choke and sputter as my world went black.

My eyes snapped open as I looked around my new room. I'd just ran-err-_moved_ away from my old house and rented a cheep, run-down old one that was in front of a worse off home that I felt was still being lived in for some odd reason.

Just as I'd suspected, I had crashed on the sofa from total exhaustion before waking up two hours later. I sat up and leaned down to stare at a hole in the floor, internally shaming myself. _It has been 14 years, Jen, 14 YEARS! It's time we let the past go._

I sighed and got up, walking to the mailbox outside. The mail man was obviously too lazy to take his time and make sure the letters weren't tampered with too badly. _Note to self: Find mailman, cut off fingers._

I rifled through the mail, classifying in my mind. _Garbage, garbage, more garbage, lame, hello? What's this?_ It was a brown envelope with my name on it, and exact address... but that wasn't the most interesting part, it was the return address...

_To: Jenny G. house 667. From: Johnny C. house 777._

**And that's the chapter for tonight! Don't complain if it's crap, I'm running on little to no sleep, so DEAL WITH IT! Also, Comment and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku No Hana

Chapter 2: Apologies

"cause I am my enemy, the water's up to the knee/  
I never wanted nothin' from you, yes I do, yes I do/  
my engine's runnin' on dry, my head's so messed up inside  
shut up/ I know/ I said so"

-_Breaking Benjamin "Water"_

I strolled back into my house, setting the letter on an empty box for the time being before sitting back down on the couch. My head voices were arguing again.

_'Nny is responsible for the death of your parents and ruining your life! Why let him live when you can just tear him limb from limb?' _The malicious voice said.

_**'No, he obviously wants to get in touch with you, so if there's no "you" to get in touch with, it will destroy him further! You've already chased everyone else away, why not do it?'**_crooned my voice of depression_._

_'__No.'_ I told both of the voices, _'This isn't your head to control, and IT'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!'_

I guess they were going easy on me that day, because they finally left me alone when I asked. I stared over to the box I'd carelessly placed the letter on top of and picked up the letter.

I imagined Nny's face as I'd last clearly seen it...and by that point he was about seven. I glared at the face, "So, Nny," I stared at the face, "it's been, what, 14 years now? If you wanted to tell me something, why wait this long to tell me?"

I ripped it opened it up, and began to read it.

_Dear Jenny,_ typical greeting...

_I know it's been a long time_ (NOOOOO... REALLY?)_, but it took that long to find you._

_Listen, I know you'll probably take what I say with a grain of salt...but I really don't know what I did to make you hate me as much as you do. I know you said I killed your parents, but I can promise you with great certainty that I did no such thing. _

_I've really wanted to tell you this for a while now... I truly am sorry for what you think I did to you... I know an apology is basically meaningless in writing, so I'd like to see you... Come to my house tonight at 9:00 or whenever you feel like its dark enough that you'll be sure you're not going to be followed. _

_I hope to see you there,_

_-Johnny_

_'This is a lovely opportunity,'_ the malicious voice said, _'you get close to him and finish him off!'_

_'How?_

_'Make him like you; even love you if you have to and once he gives you his heart, CRUSH IT.'_

The plan was set; I just wondered how this would affect what I wanted to do.

**lol... so short...it'll get better I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku No Hana

Chapter 3: Childhood Friend

"No matter how hard I try, You're never satisfied/  
This is not a home, I think I'm better off alone/  
You always disappear, Even when you're here,  
This is not my home, I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a Home, home, this house is not a home!"

_-Three Days Grace "Home"_

I sat there waiting for 9:00; it seemed the sun was there in the room taunting me about my pain. I wanted to see him...not just for the apology's sake; I wanted to take the malicious voice's plan into action. I don't like him very much, or depressed voice either... Go ahead, laugh, a twenty-one year old woman with male head voices, but they have helped me before.

I looked out the window at the waning sun, it was nice for an area that was so close to a city full of ignorant people spewing toxins into the air and obscuring the sky from the view that was so taken for granted by our ancestors. I thought about the last time I was happy, before the head voices... before everything.

_~ Flashback time~_

_"Hey, there, 'Jennifer'"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I think your daddy can answer that, mouse girl!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Did I hear you squeaking? I got you something every mouse likes!"_

_"I don't want any cheese!"  
"Hey!" Called someone off in the distance I turned away from the bully who was tormenting me to see a boy coming over. I sighed, was he another bully?_

_He was about my height and really skinny with black hair and dark eyes, "New kid, you wanna help me with this mouse?" Said Ted, the bully I mentioned earlier_

_"Leave her alone! What did she do to you that you have to be so rude?" The boy asked pointedly._

_"What does it matter? She's a freak with a weird family! She doesn't get up on the desks when mice appear, and says they're 'cute'. Someone needs to put her in her place!" Ted exclaimed, pushing the boy a little._

_The boy looked very angry at Ted's explanation for bullying me, and pushed him harder than he'd been pushed, "Leave her alone! Don't make me tell you again!" He yelled._

_Ted shrugged, obviously unhappy that the nameless boy had fought for me, let alone fought back at all. "Whatever, "he started, "I'll let you two wierdos have your private time." _

_Ted walked away as my nameless savior bored a hole into the back of his head until he had vanished completely. The boy then turned to me, giving me a small smile, and looking at me with concern, "Are you ok, eh, Jennifer, right?" he asked._

_I looked down shyly, "I- I prefer 'Jenny' if you don't mind." I said, twirling one thick lock of brown hair from its place in one of my pigtails._

_"Jenny, huh? That's a nice name." He said, smiling a bit wider, "My name is Johnny, but you can call me 'Nny' if you like." _

_"Ok, Nny," I began, smiling and blushing a little, "Do you have any friends?" I asked._

_"To tell you the truth, no." he said, looking away slightly._

_"Oh, that's kinda sad," I started, "I'll be your friend if you want."_

_"I'd like that very much." He said happily._

_~End Flashback~_

_'Hey, genius, it's already 9:00. Get moving.' _Said the malicious voice.

I looked up to see the once golden sky I'd been staring at replaced by a black velvet cover with several stars of hope. I love looking at stars, they just make me feel...free.

I'd decided that I had spent enough time looking back at my past and would have to go.

I took the path that led all the way around the block to see house 777, and walked on the concrete minding the sign saying "Stay off the loose Soil." and Knocking on the old wooden door.

"I'm coming!" called an eerily familiar voice.

The door swung open to reveal a man in his early twenties with shaggy black hair that had two long strands of it sticking out in front, and dark eyes with black circles beneath them. He wore a shirt that had an angry looking smiley face on it with a caption below it reading "Have a nice day... somewhere else!" and torn sleeves, and dark pants that were stuffed into black boots that had steel toes. "Yes?" he inquired.

"Hi, Nny, long time, no see."

**See, didn't I promise that it would get better? Well, I'd like to thank any readers for taking time out of their days to read this. I will probably not continue since I haven't gotten many reviews, but if I get enough requests, I'll probably go on. If you liked this, recommend it to friends or other authors. Ok, rant's done. See you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naraku No Hana

Chapter 4: Taking Over Me

"I look in the mirror and see your face/ If I look deep enough/

So many things inside that are just like you are taking over!"

_-Evanescence "Taking Over Me "_

I left off with meeting back up with Nny, and I do admit that I missed having him as a friend. "I'm really glad to see you, I have been trying to apologize, but no one knew where you were." he said, walking over to his couch.

He sat down and motioned for me to follow. I also walked over until I saw a floating bunny head make its way over to Nny. I stood there frozen, "Who the HECK is that?" I asked, stepping back.

Nny looked at me curiously, "Who?" he inquired.

"She means me." Said the bunny's head.

He looked over to the head and back at me, and repeated that action a fair few times. "Oh, Jenny, this is Nailbunny. Nailbunny, Jenny." he said nonchalantly

"Nny, why did you invite this girl over?" Nailbunny asked. "This couldn't have something to do with the wall, does it?"

"I'm not going to ask." I replied, taking my seat on the couch a short distance away from Johnny. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Johnny sighed, "I wanted to apologize to you... I know you think I did something horrible, I can promise I never did. I've been living with the knowledge that you hate me, but I've never accepted that fact. I... wanted to know if you'd be willing to...start over." he said.

_'Here it is! This is your"in" on your revenge,'_

_'__Huh?'_ I thought back, I was really confused that Nny had been trying to apologize for the whole 14 years.

_'Idiot! He's just making it so easy to let you come in and slowly kill him from the inside out! You need to be the poison running through his veins that will let you have what you've been wanting since it happened! Think of all the years of pain...the straightjackets...the shocking...the injections to get your "sanity" back.'_

_'Don't. You .DARE. I NEVER WANT TO THINK ABOUT THOSE YEARS AGAIN!'_

_'Who said you control me? If anything, I have been controlling you! I made your freedom possible! I'm the one making sure that a needle will never pierce your skin ever again!'_

_'...Shut up.'_

_'Heck, why don't I take control about now.'_

I felt something crawling around my brain, consuming every crevice and every cell being eaten alive, _'Come on, Jenny, let's have some fun.'_

"Jenny?" Johnny inquired, coming closer, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fi-" I began, before falling to the ground, clutching my throbbing head.

"JENNY!" Johnny cried, standing over me, he stood there for a few minutes before he yelled, "I'M GOING TO GO GET HELP!"

"No." I managed to croak out, before the voice took me over completely.

I stood Jenny up, looking to face Johnny, "I'm fine, it was just a really bad headache." I lied, in all truthfulness; it does hurt quite a bit when one of us takes control of her head...but enough about that, it's my turn to be Jenny. "Uh, ok, you kind of scared me there...I thought there was something really wrong." Johnny said.

_'No! Nny, there really is something wrong! Get out of my head, Malice!'_

_'Shut it, it's my turn to take this plan into action.'_

"So, um, about starting over..." Nny started shyly, I think I even noticed a blush there too.

"Yes." I said, smiling widely.

"What?" He asked.

"I'd love to start over." I said, my voice dripping with fake happiness.

"Um, thank you, do you want to start catching up?" He asked.

"Yes, but it's a little late. I have to be at work until six tomorrow, but I promise I'll meet up with you wherever you want." I said sweetly, handing him a piece of paper Jenny had written her own number on so she could remember it. "Call me, Kay?" I said

"Yea... uh, ok... see you then, I guess." he said, as I smiled and winked at him before turning and leaving the poor excuse for a house. _'Why do you have to do that to me?' _ Jenny asked me angrily.

"You were plummeting, _darling_; I could stand to see you embarrass us like that." I replied out loud.

_'But taking over my head is so not an option!'_

"Whatever. Do you want your vengeance or not?" I said hatefully.

_'I do, but...'_Jenny thought sheepishly.

"No buts. We're doing this and that's that... You can have your head back now." I said, reluctantly handing over my control.

When I was finally back from Malice's control, I couldn't help but feel...used. She strung me up like a puppet and I couldn't fight her back. I was ashamed of myself...but I also felt an unexplained wave of guilt.

I know I had been waiting 14 years for revenge, but I wondered then if that was what I really wanted.

**I'm back, baby! I know I sounded all mopey and stuff, but I'm over it! Pity party is over! *Author takes off party hat* and I am happy to be back on this story again! I know it starts off a little off topic, but I have been a little blocked as of late and now it's gone. WHOOOOOOOO! OK, BYE BYE NOW! PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Naraku No Hana

Chapter 5: Into the Nothing

"Screaming on the inside, I am frail and withered/ Cover up the wounds  
That I can't hide/ Walls that lie between us, The saint within the sinner/  
I have lost the nerve, But it's all right/ Carry the wounded and shut your eyes,  
All will be forgiven/ None will rise/Bury the fallen and lead the blind/  
I will fight the loss, Dead inside."

_-Breaking Benjamin "Into the Nothing"_

**Note: I am finally back from IMPACT and I need a little bit of time to get back into the groove I've worked myself into. If this turns out to be crap, DON'T BLAME IT SOLLELY ON ME! Enjoy.**

I walked out of my house bright and early the next day to my new job in the city that wasn't too terribly far from my neighborhood. I'd been approved as a editor for NERVE publishing since I am very critical of creative works.

Anyway, the sun was shining behind the smog of the city's many industrial complexes, and it was a nice, mild day in September. I smiled to myself, if only the day could really be as good as the weather would make it seem.

When I finally made it, I sighed and sat behind my desk, typing random words on the computer to pass the steadily creeping hours.

Just as I was typing _"Justin Bieber is a tool" _for about the zillionth time, a lady finally entered. "Excuse me, Ms. G; I'm here to deliver my manuscript." she said.

I looked up to see that she was in her teens wearing huge glasses, pimply, with full blown braces headgear, and wearing a "Team Edward" t-shirt that was only slightly obscured from view by her long, oily, bright pink hair that was down but had two tiny, limp pigtails sticking out the sides of her head. I did my best to give her a phony smile, "Sure!" I said, gritting my teeth as I said so.

She placed the stack of paper on my desk and took a seat on one of the blue, cushioned chairs that was in my office, smiling at me in a way that stated she wasn't leaving until I had read the entire thing.

I took a look at the title and it made me practically want to throw up acid, _Twilight, the story of Edward leaving stupid Bella for the fabulousness of Maria Finite._ "Um, who is Maria?" I asked, trying to hold down the apple I'd eaten for breakfast.

Her face lit up behind her thick, corrective lenses, "Me, silly!" she exclaimed.

"Right," I muttered, annoyed with her already, "why would I have guessed any different?"

I went on to read it, 50,000 words of pure, vomit and dry heave worthy sappiness. What truly upset me was the way she was so unoriginal, and portrayed herself as this beautiful vampire supermodel who was "just perfect" for mister moody bloodsucker himself. If she was going to write such an abomination, then what stopped her from even doing an accurate representation of herself (note: Author is usually true to her actual appearance since she is fine with the way god made her, she only leaves out the details that none wants to know about.)?

"So," started Maria, her face appearing to be frozen in the dopey "happy" expression, "What do you think of my NaNoWriMo project?"

I sat myself upright in the chair, to make myself sound and look a little more professional, "Firstly, NaNoWriMo is National Novel Writing _Month_, not week, and that's in November. This is September, you're two months early. Secondly, you don't have an _original_ idea. Though I sincerely dislike this fact Stephanie Myer already wrote the _Twilight saga_, so you cannot _legally _call this work your own."

"But I'm not really stealing!" Maria whined, her eyes tearing up at my remarks.

"Yes, that brings me to third; you did not put any kind of disclaimer at the beginning saying that you are NOT in fact Mrs. (is she married? Eh, what do I care) Myer, so you can't publish it without one. Fourth, this has to be the worst piece of crap story that I've read since the REAL _Twilight_ books came out! Fifth, this has the preexisting themes and characters as _Twilight_! Sixth, this is not the least bit an original idea for reasons previously stated! Seventh, you made yourself a character, but you gave a totally inaccurate description of yourself."

"How can you tell?" She asked indignantly, tears still streaming from her bloodshot eyes as her face screwed up in an unhappy expression."

"Kid, I _know_ you're not twenty. I also can see that your skin is not in fact snow white and or blemish free. I can tell that you are not employed as a Brazilian fashion model, they're taller and darker than you are and they probably speak English with a slight Spanish accent which you don't."

"Why...Why else wouln't you publish it?" She asked in a squeaky tone that reminded me of my old pet mouse "Desperoux" after the book character.

"Because it is lastly a FAN FICTION!" I yelled, "IF YOU WANT TO WRITE THIS SORT OF CRAP PUT ON WWW. FAN FICTION. NET ! IT ISN'T WORTH PUBLISHING AS A BOOK, WHY NOT KEEP IT TO YOUR LITTLE OLD SELF, OR IF YOU REALLY, AND I MEAN _REALLY,_ WISH TO THRUST YOUR PIECE OF TRASH INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S FACES, GET A FRICKIN' ACCOUNT AND PUT IT _ONLINE_ SO THAT OTHER PEOPLE CAN FLAME IT _FOR_ ME! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**"

Maria continued to cry silently and nodded her head rapidly, "Then get your butt out of my office this second, am I understood?"

She nodded again as she shot out of my office, crying and wailing as she sprinted out of the building. I sighed and got up to go get a glass of water, yelling had really hurt my throat more than I would have liked. I walked calmly down the halls ignoring the shrieks of Maria as she headed out of the building.

When I finally made it to the break room, I grabbed one of those dumb-looking paper cones and filled it to its brim with cold water. I gulped it down greedily, feeling its frigidness heal my stressed vocal cords. After about five more cone-fuls of water, I headed back to my office, feeling a little more accomplished and almost the slightest bit happy. That is, until I bumped into someone.

She dropped all of the belongings she'd been clutching in her skinny arms, and was pushed forward, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She screeched, I now saw that she was about my age with purple hair that was styled into two pigtails that were at the back of her head. She was pale with bright green eyes and wore a coat which was light magenta, a backpack, black pants and boots. "Sorry!" I said hastily with the slightest hint of anger, "Whatever," she replied grumpily, "just help me pick up my stuff."

I got on the ground and saw that she was carrying obviously home-made paintings. One of a dark, moonlit forest, another of the city from a very high place, and the last one was of a crazy looking man in a straightjacket in the "Happy Room". "These are exquisite." I said breathless.

"What?" She said skeptically, "You actually _like_ my paintings?"

"Yea!" I said excitedly, "you're a great artist!"

She actually smiled this time, "Thanks," she said, "my name is Devi, Devi D."

"I'm Jenny G." I said, extending my hand, "I'm pleased to meet you!"

"Hey, I'll see you around; I gotta get these to my publisher." She said, walking away and waving slightly.

I'd possibly just made a new friend, it seemed.

Nny's POV

"So, yea, I get these odd feelings when I'm around that girl. I don't know what it is about her that makes me go all crazy. She's really nice, sweet, and genuine. I can't see anything really fake about her, I mean, she's not hesitant to tell people things, but I'm talking about how she doesn't put on a mask for me or others. She is always being herself and no one other than herself. I dunno, that sounded kind of stupid to me, but I think that's an accurate representation of how I'm feeling. But, really, whenever I think about her, I get butterflies in my stomach, my judgment gets all cloudy, and I can't seem to get a grip on my reality. I don't know what I should do. Wait, now I know! I'll call her about the get together, and I'll tell her tonight at the right moment! Whew, it feels good to let it all out. You're a great consoler." I said to the man that I had strapped into one of my torture devices. "C-can I go please?" He asked fearfully.

"Why certainly, my bestest friend!" I said, releasing him as I said, "Oh, and I think this goes without saying but, don't tell anyone or try to find me again, or I wouln't be so lenient."

He nodded, and sprinted out of my house. I breathed in deeply before pulling out my phone and calling Jenny.

"Hi, Jenny." I said happily, "So, where do you want to meet? The mall? 7:30 good? Ok, I'll see you tonight!"

I hung up, and screamed "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" as loud as humanly possible. I had a date, and I felt like things were finally looking up.

**And there you have it! Sorry it took me so long, I haven't been very inspired lately, but it's done and long to make up for my absence. Anyway, please review and maybe add to your favorites list, it really helps me out a lot. HERE COMES A BRO-FIST! BYEEEEEEE BAM! **


	6. Chapter 6

Naraku No Hana

Chapter 6: Together Again

"So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind,  
Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find/  
I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide,  
Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind/"

_-Evanescence "Together Again"_

**This update has been inspired by my three loyal readers TheGirlWhoQuestionsSleep, Hartfairy, and my good friend MissPhantomAndErik'sGirl. You guys have been a great encouragement to me with your continued support of me and the other story I've written. Without further ado, TO THE STORY!**

I headed back home after I had a row with the dumb digital clock in my office back at _Nerve._ I clutched in my hands a small bag of make-up that I'd gotten from a nearby Sephora store during my lunch break. (Really, you do NOT want any chapter coverage on that little visit.) I'd never really put on make-up before, so I got as little as possible to the store clerk's disappointment.

Anyway, I headed to the bathroom and followed the directions on the back of the packaging, putting on as little as I possibly could. When I had finished, you could barely even tell a difference than when I'd gone in there. _'Waaaaaaste of money...'_ I thought grimly.

_'Oh, shush, now,' _started Malice _'You've done a LOVELY job. Just look how beautiful you are.'_

_'Quit trying to butter me up.' _I started, _'I _know_ what you're trying to do. Not going to happen.'_

Malice growled and I swore I could hear someone stomping towards the bowels of the house. _(Hehe... bowels... o3o). _ Anyway, I grabbed the hair bands from the counter and did my hair up in two low pigtails, kind of like I started doing when I was 15, and looked to the clock...

I gasped, it was five till seven, I only had a little more than half an hour to get to the mall food court (Not to eat, of course, to meet up with Nny).

I grabbed my small purse only containing my wallet and cheap cell phone, which buzzed. I was puzzled; my phone had never made that noise before. I took it out and the little screen was all lit up with a small orange envelope, writing beneath it reading new text message.

I opened it, and it said "Just leaving house now. Will meet you on the way out. J.C'. Funny thing is, I didn't know what to do next. I just walked out of the door since I figured it was easier than messing with an overpriced gadget. I walked a little ways out, looking at the prickly, gnarled bushes the owners obviously hadn't been taking care of. Goosebumps sprung up on my skin as a light breeze blew past me, shaking them too. Something shined dimly beneath the one on the right. I looked at it with interest, what could it be?

"Jenny! Hi!" Johnny said happily.

I looked up from my curiosity point to see him. It looked like he'd tried to fix his appearance just the slightest bit. His hair was much less unkempt than it usually was, and his shirt was a little less stained than his others were, and it looks like he'd at least taken a nap. He was also smiling really widely, so wide it was almost hurting _my _teeth. "So, are you ready?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded, off we went.

After a showing of _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_, we somehow ended up on a hill, sitting on top of a car that was abandoned there. We looked down at the city, honestly, from that height; it looked like a huge amount of different colored fireflies all gathered in cleaver randomness. We were still a bit giggly from the movie (_if you've ever seen it, congratulations, you are now officially cool by MissMewRingo standards._), and were still sitting there cracking jokes like stupid teenagers.

The topic was: _(drum roll please)_ Stupid People _Aka "Here's your sign" stuff (Bill Engvall +500 cool points if you know who he is)_ "Yea, like the other day when I got my phone, the bag is _still in my hand_, some guy asked," Nny put on a fake, dumb sounding country accent, " 'you jus buy that there phone?'" He giggled a little before switching to his regular one, "I said, 'Nope! Just stole it, the bag went with it!' _HERE'S YOUR SIGN._"

I was laughing so hard at that point (believe me, we had been listening to other comedians on the car's radio, so we were already laughing, one joke from Nny wasn't going to make me go nuts.) And I just had to open up about my trip to the store and I did pick up this product, because I didn't know what it was, "I saw this tube of _Preparation H_ and it says in bold letters_ Do not apply this orally_. Can you imagine the letter they got?"

This time, Nny was the one laughing in tears "Like, '_Dear _Preparation H,_ I ate this WHOLE, DANG TUBE, and I've still got these Hemorrhoids! Man, my mouth's so small... I can't eat a jellybean any more! But I can whistle really good!'."_

"Nice one!" Nny said happily

"Ha-ha! +_500 points _for poor grammar! And another 500 if the audience is laughing as well!"

"What?" he asked

"Oh, nothing. It's another joke."

"Then if they're checking their inbox for this and enjoying it as much as we are, they must be pretty awesome."

"Yea..." I said, smiling really stupidly.

**Brief Intermission...**

**MissMewRingo would like to apologize for the poor fourth wall jokes and for taking one of mister Engvall's jokes and writing it out verbatim. I need something to fill up space, so there it was. I am sorry, now please continue on reading.**

**...**

"So...there's... um, something I want to say..." Nny began shyly.

"What?" I asked, moving closer.

He blushed really _really_ hard, "Well, um, I'm having a hard time finding the words... I've been wanting to see you again for a long time and I always thought it was just for apologies sake... but now I'm thinking that there's another reason. I'm not too sure what it is. God, what do I say, I mean... You are Beautiful..."

I'm sure I looked like someone dunked a bucket of deep red paint all over my face by that point. Me? _ME,_ beautiful? I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I... I'm happy right now. Good lord, you've made me happy!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I think we can both be happy." I said, smiling widely.

What happened next was marked down then as the happiest moment in my life so far! (I mean, when you get a doll house for Christmas when you're six, that's heaven.) We were just leaning forward towards each other, and then, it happened so fast, my hand slipped, and that resulted in a full-on KISS!

If you've had your first kiss, you know what I'm talking about... If you haven't and you than here's the feeling as best as I can put it in words. When it's happening, you feel nothing until two seconds after you split up, then you just feel all this warm happiness inside you that just _HAS_ to come out. That's how it went for me. Johnny was just staring into my eyes, and they were about the size of dinner plates. We were just stuck there for what felt like an eternity until we both just parted.

"Well,... are you happy?" He asked, blushing.

I nodded, afraid to speak, "You?" I asked breathless. He nodded too.

I waved to him from my front porch, we'd been silent the whole way home. As I looked over my shoulder I could swear he was skipping home. I giggled to myself, and went inside. Then I was starting to think, _Maybe everything I know is a lie..._


	7. Chapter 7

Naraku No Hana

Chapter 7: Paradise of Light and Shadow

"At the end of the desperate paradise  
I seek the lost voice  
I am fated to wander  
From street to street, further and further away  
In the shadow of the closed history  
I long for the stolen days  
The voice that echoes in the depth of my heart is agonized by suffering  
My wish doesn't reach to the everlasting paradise  
It is distorted with voices and keeps vanishing away"

_-Vocaloid "Paradise of Light and Shadow"_

Johnny and I continued to see each other over the course of the next month, making each day something special. I even almost forgot about Malice and her plan. _Almost._

On October 21st, my birthday, something..._Weird_ began to happen. I sat in my house, evening falling as I hummed to myself "Happy Birthday", reading Devi's new comic. Along with spending a lot of time with Nny, I did hang out with Devi too. She let me see her new comic early as a birthday present. I was just getting to the suspenseful part when I heard something that made me forget my good feelings for the moment, it was _her_.

_'Ohhhh, Jennnnnnnnyyyyyyyyy~' _she began in a sing-song like voice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! SHOW YOURSELF!" I shouted angrily, tossing Devi's present onto the sofa.

_'Did you forget about me already? I should have known how impolite you are, after all,' _she started, her voice carrying all the bloodlust I knew her for, _'I _am_ a part of you.'_

"Go AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!" I said, stomping my foot.

_'You want to pound me so badly, come get me. The key's under the bush.'_

I ran out the door, getting to the key savagely from beneath the unkempt bush. It was old and rusted, and looked like it hadn't been used in years. I shrugged it off and ran back into the house, following her voice which was singing, _'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Jenny, Happy death day to you! How dead are you now? How dead are you now? How dead, how dead, how dead are you now?' _ When I finally found the source, it was a locked door. I whipped out the key, and opened the door.

The room was very close to the rest of the house, painted white, cobwebby, and most importantly, empty.

I wasn't exactly right on that last detail; there was a large, flat, rectangle shape that was covered with white cloth in the far right corner propped up against the wall. I tore the cloth off in desperation, only to see a dirty and cracked mirror. I looked at curiously; she couldn't be coming from there... could she? I knelt down to the point where I was at eye level with my reflection.

I examined the other "me" for a good few minutes before I saw my reflection blur. I scooted back from my position nose to nose with the filthy glass. I watched, horrified, as it returned, long hair down and scraggly, eyes black, and a twisted smile on its face. She moved to stare crazily at me, beginning to laugh with Malice's voice, _'Surprised? I saved your best gift for last! Oh, I really hope you like it; I spent ever so long getting it together for my little prisoner!' _she said mockingly.

I stared at her, awestruck. This didn't make any sense, the supernatural doesn't exist. I just continued to gawk at her as she danced around behind her glass entombment. She suddenly stopped her celebration and glared angrily at me, _'What's wrong, Jennifer?' _she began tauntingly, _'I thought that you of all people would react better, you're the one who made this all possible after all.'_

"But, what... How?" I said, completely Flabbergasted that she even was able to move around as she was.

_'That isn't important, dear,' _she started, a look of seriousness overtaking her face, _'how is our plan coming along?'_

I gulped, I hadn't been thinking of her plan since Nny and I first went out. _'She's not in my head right now,'_I thought nervously, _'she won't be able to know if I'm lying or not, so I should tell her what she wants to hear.'_ I cleared my throat, "It's great! It's been going so well, he's as good as dead!"

She gave me an unamused expression, _'Jenny, I don't like to be lied to,' _she began, _'I know what you've been doing. Get a grip on your objective.'_

"I- uh," I began nervously, _'CRAP I really suck at lying.'_ I thought numbly.

Her eyes widened the slightest bit, _'Hold on,'_ she began,_ 'you're not in _LOVE_ with him, are you?'_

I felt my face burn in a fierce blush, "NO!" I shouted a slight quiver in my tone. _Was that true? Was I really in love with Johnny?_ Malice grinned even wider, _'YOU ARE!'_ she shrieked, _'I knew it! You're a slave now, a slave to love! That's just too funny!'_ _  
_"SHUT UP!" I yelled, blushing even harder if that was possible, "SO WHAT IF I AM? IT'S NOT A CRIME TO HAVE FEELINGS! IF IT IS, ARREST ME! LOCK ME UP! DO WHATEVER THE HECK YOU WANT! I'M GOING TO GO TO NNY, I AM A SLAVE TO NO ONE, AND NOTHING YOU SAY CAN CHANGE MY MIND!"

I stomped out of the room, slamming the door, and I swear I heard her say faintly, _'How foolish, no matter what you do, you're always a slave to something.'_

Johnny's POV

I paced around my house, Squee on the couch at the other end of the room. His new adoptive parents were going to be at a fancy evening, and his older "sister" was having a horror movie night with her boyfriend and nobody could count on the "brother" to stay awake and actually spend time with the child, so the job was left up to me. That part I was fine with, Squee and I get along quite well, but what I was really worried about was how it may put a damper on my date with Jenny.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I looked over to it, "Stay there, buddy." I said, motioning to Squee to stay put. I walked over to it, grabbing a small knife on the way, just in case the intruder wasn't, like, a girl scout selling cookies or something like that.

I grabbed the handle and opened the door just wide enough to see who it was. To my surprise, it wasn't Jenny, it wasn't Sarah, it wasn't even some girl scouts. On my front porch was someone I had hoped had forgotten where I lived, even more, who I was. Standing right there was Devi.

"Hi, Johnny." she said simply, "may I come in?"

"No," I replied, remembering how she'd hurt me, "we can talk about this outside."

She stepped back a little as I slid out from the house and joined her outside. "What do you want exactly?" I asked shortly.

She looked taken aback at my abruptness, but smoothed herself out, "I wanted to tell you that I've been going to therapy and I've decided to forgive you." she said, then she paused for a little.

"Ok..." I began," Thank you?"

"I 'd like to know if you'd be feeling up to going on a date with Me." she said curiously.

I looked down, then back to her, "Look, Devi, I can't go out with you." I started, trying to keep calm, "Not tonight, not tomorrow... Not ever. I liked you, but because of one small mistake, you didn't like me anymore. I don't really care how much you've changed but the fact remains, you had your chance. We blew it. I've moved on, I'm in love with someone else now. I suggest you move on too."

I turned and was beginning to open the door, as she said, "BUT I WANT YOU!". I whipped around and looked at her furiously, "Shut your freakin' mouth! I can't take it! Just leave me alone! Move on, Devi, I'm a poison to you! Goodbye." I said, going back inside and watching her run away though a crack in one of the window's boarding. "What happened out there, mister Nny?" Squee asked timidly.

"I was just saying goodbye to someone that I used to know." I replied, moving away from the window to stand next to the couch.

"So, what's Miss Jenny like?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

I smiled, "She's smart, funny, and beautiful." I said happily, "All around, she's wonderful!"

"That's great!" Squee clapped, "I can't wait to meet her, then!"

_Ding-dong _went the doorbell, 'You may not have to." I said.

I rushed back to the door and, sure enough, there she was, "Hey!" I said, opening the door for her, "Hi!' she said back, walking in.

"So what did you have to say about complications with our date?" she asked.

"I was asked to baby-sit for my therapist tonight so I didn't know if you would mind or not!" I said hastily.

She giggled to herself, "It's fine," She began, "I love kids." We walked in, and Squee quickly hopped off the couch to greet her, "Hello, ma'am," he began politely, "my name is Todd C. Wharton, but you may call me 'Squee' if you like."( _**D'awww! I made him such a little gentleman!**_)

"It's very nice to meet you, 'Squee'," she said smiling and shaking his hand, "My name is Jennifer Giles, but you may call me- in fact- I insist you call me 'Jenny'."

"Ok, you two have been introduced so now we can get to our movie," I said.

"What did you pick?" she asked. "_Coraline_." I said, smiling still.

"Let's get started!" Squee exclaimed.

During the movie I basically was mostly watching how Jenny behaved with Squee. She let him hug her if he was scared, laughed with him if he found something funny, and explained some things that were confusing to him. It made me think of what would happen if she and I were to ever settle down and have children of our own. When the movie ended and Sarah got Squee, I sat there alone with her for a good ten minutes before she yawned and stretched, "It's getting late, so I'd better go home." She said, starting to get up.

I grabbed her wrist, and she looked down at me, her green eyes looking at me with curiosity, "What?" she asked.

"I wanted to say something." I replied.

She sat back down and held my hand in hers, "You can tell me." she said comfortingly.

"You'd laugh at me." I said simply.

"Try me." she said, smiling. I smiled back, "The thing is...well, I-" I began nervously trying to find the right words. I'd never told somebody something as life-changing as this, just three words, three small words that every ear longs to hear. I wanted to say it, but I couldn't force myself... But, this is my one chance to do it, "I...I love you, Jenny, I really do." I said.

She looked at me with shock for a minute then smiled again, before we kissed, when we parted again, she whispered, "I love you too, Nny. I always will."

_Meanwhile...At Jenny's house_

Malice felt a sharp pain pierce her though, it made her feel like she had been shot. She knew. She knew that their actions were powerful enough to destroy her.

No. No, this would not do. Jenny was being disobedient, and she would have to be punished. The mirror began to ripple and become distorted as part of it began to drip down onto the floor in folds like cloth. It began to pile up until it reached human adult height.

The mirror's creation molded itself into the shape of the condemned and finally, the silvery covering over the body melted away to reveal the copy of Jenny Malice had claimed as her own, She stood up and went to go hide in the back of the house. How fitting that she was brought into the world by the very person she would destroy. _'I'm coming for you pet,' _she crooned menacingly, _'you've been oh-so-very naughty. Re-education is in order, and the first thing I'll teach you is misery brought to you by the death of your lover.'_

**OOOOOOOO! Cliff-hanger! Love it, thank you for your patience, this chapter was delayed due to having to read the rules of the road for me to get my learner's permit, which I have succeeded in doing. Yay! Anyway, review and favorite if you enjoyed this, thank you and I'll see you when I get the next chapter on any story done. School starts tomorrow for me, so I will have less time to write, so just be patient with me. Ok, BYE! **


	8. Chapter 8 DISCLAIMER INSIDE

Naraku no Hana

**_Beginning note: _Yes, as you read this chapter, know it's a flashback chapter, and yea, the setting and themes are that of the GirlWhoQuestionsSleep's story _Lonely Beginning. _This chapter is also used to just fill up space and explain some events that lead up to the first chapter's flashback. I go by Natasha Bedingfield's lyric from "Unwritten" _the pen's in my hand ending unplanned. ENJOY!_ **

Chapter 8: Tears to Shed

"And the pain here that I feel, try and tell me 'it's not real' I know that I am dead, but it seems that I still have some tears to shed."

_- "Tears to Shed" by Helena Bonham Carter as the Corpse Bride _

It was the end of another very boring day in Ms. Bitters' class, a day full of her shaming us for not having homework, not being smart enough, and worst of all -and most reoccurring- being alive.

I packed up my things in my old knapsack, thinking of heading home where I could curl up in bed and draw my heart out. _SWACK!_ Comforting thoughts were driven from my mind. I turned around and saw Johnny on the ground and Ted walking off and laughing, "Watch your step,_ Noodle Boy_!" he taunted, Jett and Randall- his "sidekicks" as he refers to them- walking away snickering evilly from behind their hands.

Nny sighed, glaring at their receding backs. Normally he would have at least offered an idle threat or even a smile and a shrug like "What can we do?" But for some reason he seemed a bit more resigned when it came to their bullying. "Are you alright?" I asked, helping my friend up.

"I'm fine," he started, now able to stand on his own, "is there another 'kick me' sign on my back?"

I checked, "Yes." I grumbled, ripping it off of him and tearing it practically to shreds. "Honestly, Nny," I started, dumping their crude attempt at harming someone into a nearby trash bin, "I don't understand why you won't tell Ms. Bitters, the principal, or even your parents. They'd put a stop to this."

He looked down for some reason, "That'd be a waste of time." he mumbled.

"I've got to go, see you!" I said, smiling as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Wait." Johnny said urgently.

I turned to him and saw that he was blushing a little and rubbing the back of his neck, "Do you think you would want to come over to my house for a little while?" he asked shyly.

"Do you mind if I ask my mom?" I said just as shyly. He smiled widely and nodded.

In the office I basically pleaded with my mom to let me go, "Well... Ok. Just don't do anything you don't want your mother hearing about!" she joked.  
"Moooooooooom!" I groaned with a small chuckle, "We'll be good, I promise!" I shouldn't make promises I can't keep.

**INTERMISSION:**

**THE AUTHOR NEEDS SOME TIME TO LAUGH AND THINK OF HOW SHE CAN HUMILIATE SPIDERMAN WITH THAT LAST LINE.**

Johnny and I sat on a practically empty and trashy bus, being completely silent for the knowledge that if we did speak all the other riders could hear us. I looked at Nny for lack of anything better to do.

He stared at his odd steel-toed boots, as if he was thinking that he would be cured of his ails if he just managed to burn a hole through his feet. That's when I noticed how different he looked now. He had dark rings around his eyes like he'd given up on sleeping at all anymore. I blushed and looked away, feeling almost like a stalker by watching that intensely. "So... do you always take the bus home?" I asked, still feeling awkward.

"No," he started, looking up at a useless ad as he did, "...usually Vera picks me up from school."

"Why isn't she getting you today, if you don't mind my asking?" I asked sheepishly.

"We don't always get back right away, sometimes we're out for hours and she _always_ leaves me in the car, usually with nothing to do. I don't want to put you through that." he said solemnly, like it touched a nerve of his.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking around.

"It's ok," he said soothingly, looking me straight in the eyes, "There's no way you could have known."

"Venus Gardens!" called the driver, "All off for Venus Gardens!" and he made a sudden stop during the middle of this.

During that little fiasco, Johnny and I had tried to get up an off. The up part worked, off was a little awkward. We'd both fallen over, but I happened to fall on top of him. "Uh... are you ok?" he asked nervously, turning redder than a tomato.

I jumped off and flushed "Y-yea...I'm good.", scrunching my shoulders in shame.

"This is our stop." he said quietly.

We hastily walked off the bus, ignoring the driver's call of "Well, it took the noodle long enough."

Despite the name, Venus Gardens was anything but beautiful. We passed a lot of fat women laying drugged on lawn chairs with up to five babies crawling all over them, grown men in stained wife beaters and drinking can after can of beer, and some ghetto teens swinging switchblades around thinking themselves 'tuff'.

One of these glared harshly at me, and I squealed like a trodden on mouse and grabbed Nny's arm, hoping that would be enough to protect me.

"We're...here...now." he said shyly, standing outside an old and weathered-looking apartment door.

I let go of him as He pulled a small, rusted key out of his backpack pocket, unlocked the door and we walked inside.

"Um... wow." I said, quietly dazed at the appearance of the "humble abode"

As the outside of the unit had suggested, the place was dirty. Fast food wrappers were strewn here and there, and alcohol stained couch dominated the room, and there were several unidentifiable substances all over the walls. "It's not much," Johnny began, taking my attention off the place, "but it's all I can call 'home'."

"Well, it's better than nothing, right? I've heard homeless shelters are worse." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He looked at the couch now, a few empty whiskey bottles now visible, "That may be where I end up if I have to stay with Vera." he said suddenly stiff and solemn.

"Who is Vera?" I finally asked, "Is she your mom or something?" I knew that some parents asked their kids to call them by their first names, and hoped that was the case.

He looked up at me now, hurt reflecting in his face and eyes, "No," he said, anger rising in his voice, "I would NEVER call that B***H MY MOTHER!"

"Ok," I said softly, trying to hide fear, "I'm sorry."

Johnny's anger lessened, sad indifference returning, "Maybe you could show me your room?" I said distractedly, attempting get off any subjects that would anger or depress my friend.

He gave me a small smile, "Yea," he said, now taking my hand "We'd best go up before _she_ gets back."

Needless to say Johnny's room was better than any other part of the house. For one thing, it was actually clean, as if he cared more if it was well kept than this other person did. No food or wrappers were in sight and the bed was neatly made.

For another thing, this room was decorated with hand done paintings, each of them beautiful. One was of a city at night, another was a ship on a stormy sea, and there was also one of a beach landscape, a brown haired girl in a white dress walking into the water. The one that caught my eye was of a field full of delicate white flowers. This one seemed to be a world made up of only that field, stretching outward for miles and miles, a purple sky was above and around it, pink and blue cottony clouds in its company. And then the most interesting of all, Johnny had painted himself into this one.

He was standing with his back to the viewer, a lot older than he actually was and walking hand-in-hand with a girl who had long brown hair in pigtails and was wearing a flowy white blouse and acid wash blue jeans. I wondered who she was as I ran my fingers through my long brown pigtails and straightened out my white shirt and light blue jeans. "These are so beautiful; did you paint all of these by yourself?" I asked, breathless from all the awe I happened to be in.

"Yes," Johnny said happily. I turned to see that he'd withdrawn a canvas, easel, paints, and some brushes, "would you like to paint something?" he asked, gesturing to the art supplies he'd laid out.

I smiled widely and nodded. He went to stand at the side of the easel, a position that let him see what I was painting without feeling like a stalker.

I stood there for a second, wondering what I should paint until an idea came to me. I pulled out a pencil for a quick sketch of the outline before taking a brush dipped in deep brown paint and filling in the area of the painting around the object to attract the most attention. '_Os iusti meditabitur' _the Latin lyrics echoed in my head as I thought of mom's music box and painted in the white object. '_Sapientiam, Et lingua eius loquetur indicium_.' I added dark red around its edges, _'Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, Quoniqm cum, probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.' _a long, elegant green line as well as leaves stretching upward toward the sun, dying for the light,_ 'Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison_._.'_ Blood flowed down from one side, tears from the other, _'O quam sancta, quam serena, quam beigma, quam amorena conastidas Lilium_._'_ The liquids flowed mingled down, landing to form a broken heart.

I dipped the brush in blue, copying down the lyrics in dark blue and the last word in a bright red. "It's so pretty!" Johnny exclaimed, moving the canvas in front of a slowly blowing air vent to let it dry, "I never knew you could paint." He said, coming back to my side.

"It's a hobby." I said simply, looking back to the purple sky painting.

"...That's you, you know." he said suddenly, knowing exactly where my gaze landed.

"I'm sorry?" I said, confused at his sudden statement.

He pointed to the unknown girl in the picture, "I painted you in there. You're my best friend; I'd want nobody else right there with me...well, with the exception of _them._" he whispered this last word and stared back down at the floor.

I looked at him and saw all the pain, and chose to put my arm around him, "What's wrong?" I asked.

He stood for a moment, shaking quietly. A tear fell out of his eyes, "M-my parents!" he said; now allowing himself to break down, "They're dead!" he cried out, "THEY'RE DEAD AND _SHE _KILLED THEM!"

I led him to the bed and we sat down as he continued to cry. _"Ah~~~ Ah~~~~ Ah~~~~~~ Ah~~~~... Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison O quam sancta, quam serena, quam beigma, quam amorena conastidas Lilium_._" _ I sang quietly. He sniffled and wiped his eyes once I had finished. I let go as he finally calmed himself down, "What was that?" he asked, small traces of sorrow still in his voice.

"It's called 'Lilium'," I said, smiling weakly, "my mom taught it to me. She told me ' Jenny, if you or someone you know is feeling lost or hurt, sing them this song. It's a cure for the human heart'."

"That really helped," he said, smiling now, his eyes still slightly bloodshot, "I almost feel whole again. And I thought I didn't have any tears left to shed." he chuckled at his last remark.

"See, I helped!" I clapped, happy about my own minor achievement.

He actually laughed this time, and I joined in. After a few seconds pf laughing about nothing in particular, we wound down. "Hey, I think your painting is dry now." Johnny said ending a brief moment of silence.

He pushed himself up and picked the canvas up tentatively. He touched the last thing I had painted and took his finger off, discovering no paint had come off in that brief second.

He tried to hand it to me, but I shook my head, "You keep it. It's your cure now, if you're ever angry or sad or if life just hurts you too much, look at this and it should help you.

He nodded and smiled to himself a little. The clock downstairs chimed and rang five times, "Oh, gosh I have to get back home!" I said urgently.

Nny put my painting down and rushed over, taking my hand his, "Come on, I'll take you home." he said happily.

It was awkward when we got back to my house, guilt swirling like a tornado in my stomach. It was a tall, red brick Victorian styled house with black shingles, shutters, and front door as well as a small turret that served as my room, "Nice house." Nny remarked.

"Yea, sorry if I acted like a spoiled rich kid back at your place." I said sheepishly.

"No, it's fine," he said, nervous and blushing again, "I just used to live around here and I know how nasty Vera's is, so I can't blame you."

"I'd better get inside." I said, heading toward the door.

"Wait," Nny said. I turned and before I knew it, he had me in a tight hug.

I blushed like mad as we stood there basically frozen in place and I hoped my parents weren't seeing this, "Thank you... your song really helped. I'm glad you came over today." he said tensely, as though he was as nervous as I was.

"Um...you're welcome." I said shyly a large smile now on my face.

He finally let go, and stood for a second before shouting, "I'll see you at school!" and bolting in the other direction.

I stared at his receding shape before I noticed he'd dropped a painting. I picked it up and saw it was the one I had loved that was in his room. Before I could call out to him, I noticed a small note attached to it, _To: Jenny From: Johnny Thank you again._

I hung this piece of art up in my room, across from my bed, so it would be the first thing I'd see in the morning. It was my treasure, something I never wanted to lose.

**Meanwhile**

"That certainly is beautiful, the painting she gave him." Mr. Eff said.

"Quite, but that thing actually has a strong sort of enchantment radiating from it." D-boy said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Eff inquired, looking at the pained and sorrowful lily.

He reached out a shadowy hand, "There's nothing wrong with it," he said, looking at his counterpart in a confused manner, "look, I can touch this thing no proble-" but his sentence cut off halfway.

When Eff had attempted to touch the painting, his hand had begun to melt, black, molten liquid falling from the wound and burning the floor. The painting had been destroying him, causing him to bleed all over the floor.

He screamed and pulled away his arm, shielding it from any further damage. Luckily for him as soon as he was away from the catalyst, his apparently "lost" appendage grew back. "Do you see what I'm talking about?!" D-boy asked, looking exasperatedly at Eff who happened to be too absorbed in what had just happened, "that painting is filled with joy, generosity, forgiveness, innocence and-" he pretended to gag here "-_love!_ That _thing_ is full of **PURITY**! That stuff can kill us!"

"I know," Eff growled at the piece of art he'd previously called "beautiful", "That stupid girl could undermine everything we've done and will be doing! there's only one thing that can be done."

"What would that be?"

"Do you remember a boy named 'Jimmy'?"

**Ending note: Finally done! An extra long chapter to make up for my absence! Yes, a lot of this does belong to the GirlWhoQuestionsSleep's "A Lonely Beginning". I only used that plot because I freaking love that story, and there were some ties I made while reading what is up so far, and I thought I might as well share it with my reading audience. If she doesn't like how I used her story, I will remove this and write something else. See? I can be agreeable! Ok, that's it for me, BYE! **_**-MMR**_


End file.
